


宝贝儿你可真甜①

by Ada0220



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada0220/pseuds/Ada0220
Summary: #魏民谣×白读书#严重ooc#私设师生禁忌恋
Relationships: 山花
Kudos: 3





	宝贝儿你可真甜①

**Author's Note:**

> #魏民谣×白读书  
> #严重ooc  
> #私设师生禁忌恋

#魏民谣×白读书

#严重ooc

#私设师生禁忌恋

“老师，”魏民谣停下手中正在批改的作业，缓缓的抬起头，面前的白读书正扭扭捏捏的攥着自己的衣角，身体微微颤抖。

“小白，有什么事吗？”他握住小白攥的泛白的手，轻轻的将那双纤细的手从衣角拽下，握在自己的手心里。

白读书似乎被老师手心的温度烫了一下，想将手缩回去，却把那双大手一把抓住手腕，他一下子重心不稳，一个趔趄直接跌进了老师的怀抱里，一双手牢牢的箍住小白的腰，将他固定在自己的怀里。

“哎鸭，白读书同学你怎么了，”魏民谣眨了眨眼，一脸无辜的看着怀里的毛茸茸的脑袋，红红的耳朵上的绒毛在灯光下显得特别柔软可爱，老师终于忍不住轻轻的凑了上去，沿着耳廓轻咬了一下，坏心眼的向耳朵眼儿里吹了口气，以只有他们两个人才能听见的气音缓缓呼出:“白同学这么饥渴鸭，不好好上课就算了，竟然还在办公室里对老师投怀送抱。”

白白被激的一下子软了身子，却还是硬撑着一把拽住魏老师的领带，将他拉向自己，一口咬在了老师的喉结上。

看着老师倒吸了一口气，小白扬了扬眉毛，咬牙切齿的一个字一个字蹦出来:“魏民谣我操你妈，你特么再不把我体内的东西拿出来，我就弄-死-你-。”

“魏老师，我有件事情需要向你反应一下，你们班的那个白读书啊，他，”这时，有人快步走入办公室，直冲到两人面前，“小白？？？你怎么在这？？？”

白读书立刻撑起自己，从老师的怀抱里挣脱开来。低着头小声地喊了声，何老师好。

“你怎么不去上课啊，每次都逃课，是不是不想毕业了？话说，你的脸怎么这么红啊”何老师的眼神不住地往二人身上扫射。

魏民谣将小白扯到身后虚虚地遮住，迎面对上何老师审视的眼光，“害，白读书有点不太舒服，我刚刚摸了摸他的额头，有点发烧，正准备送他去医务室。”

“什么，小白你发烧了，那赶紧去医务室啊，要是小孩烧的严重怎么办，你看看这小脸红的，一看就不正常啊，你这老师怎么当的，这么粗心，”何老师拎着魏民谣的耳朵，不住地数落着，“还愣着干什么，还不快去啊。”

“诶诶诶，好嘞好嘞，我这就送他去。”魏老师点头哈腰的赔不是，连忙推着小白走出办公室。

推开门，医务室里静悄悄的一个人也没有，二人轻车熟路地走进了一个小隔间，白读书还来不及关上门，就被老师一把按在门板上，细细密密的吻落在了小白的眉骨，眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇上。老师将舌头探入学生的口中，温柔的缠绕着他的小舌，吸吮着他的舌尖，


End file.
